Why Couldn't You?
by Tianimalz
Summary: Set after the eppie: Betrayel. Terra could picture the bag being Beast Boy, her eyes narrowed as she punched at it again. YOU PROMISSED! she screamed at the bag before punching it with her other fist


_**I do not own Teen Titans. **_

** Time Set: After the eppi Betrayel**_**  
**_

* * *

_Why Couldn't You?_

The dark training room was lit only by a hanging lamp in the middle of the room. Not far from the swinging light was a large five-hundred pound punching bag. The pounding sound of fist and foot to the bag filled the room with loud BOOM and THUMP sounds about every five seconds.

"Faster!" Slade's voice hissed.

The blonde obeyed and hit the bag faster- stronger. Beating out her guilt and pain of what she had done. Her teeth clenched as she backed up from the swinging back that threatened to knock her over. She brought her wrapped arm over her forehead to wipe the sweat from her forehead.

"Kick it now Terra!" Slade's voice hissed once more- only it was caught between a yell as well.

"Rrr-raw!" Terra screamed as she brought her leg around for a side kick. The dead-on hit made the bag swing back and forth more wildly.

"Good work apprentice," Slade cooned as he stepped from the shadows in front of Terra. He stopped the bag and gave her a nod, "You may take a break for now, but training starts again in half a hour." he said simply before turning his back to go.

"Thanks," Terra muttered simply before turning around to go outside- she needed the fresh air. Her metal plated boots pranced on the hard flooring as she jogged outside the large- but cold and simple lair. She was greeted with a hard and brutal sunshine. She blocked her eyes with her gloved hand as she made her way to a shaded area.

Terra sat down in the dust and curled her knees to her chest then wrapped them with her arms as she gazed over the empty desert. Her deep ocean eyes looked down at the Slade suit that covered her thin and delicate body.

She had sold herself to the devil- and for what? Glory? Fame? To be more then just a street rat begging for her next meal? Control? Or was it all of the above. But she had given up more then just her soul- she had given her best friends... and one green Titan she had held closer then any of the others.

How long ago had this happened? A day? a week? She wasn't sure, but guessed around a week. Maybe sooner or later, she could care less the date. It's what had happened that still twigged at her heart and mind.

_"So it was all a game? You were just pretending?" Beast Boy's voice echoed in her head._

_"No. You said you'd be my friend no matter what, remember?" Her voice cried back._

Terra closed her eyes and made the voices stop for a moment before ducking her head down into her knees, "Slade was right, you don't have any friends," she repeated his harsh words to herself.

Tears tried to rain down over her face- but Terra wouldn't let them. She stood up and made her way back into the lair. Her firsts clenched tightly at her side in confused sorrow and anger. As she walked through the dark room her eye caught sight of the punching bag that was still trying to make mock swings.

Her blue eyes narrowed before she ran at the punching back with a ready fist. Her punch caught the room off guard and the loud sound bounced off the walls.

Terra could picture the bag being Beast Boy, her eyes narrowed as she punched at it again. "YOU PROMISSED!" she screamed at the bag before punching it with her other fist. "YOU SAID YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE MY FRIEND! NO MATTER WHAT!" she cried as tears started leaving her eyes and sprayed on the bag. She sobbed as she opened her eyes and glared the best she could as she punched the bag several times then turned around for a turning roundhouse kick.

Her anger and fury rose in confusion as she jumped to the other side and kicked the bag off guard. "Why! Why did you lie to me!" she cried out again before punching it again. "I needed you!" her voice struggled not to break. "I didn't want this to happen, I didn't know it would turn out like this!" she gave a scream that was caught between the emotions of anger and pain- heartache pain.

Terra stopped- out of breath from her out burst of anger. She hunched over and held her weight on her knees and took in raspy breaths. She took in more ratty breaths before running wildly at the bag and punched- though weaker. "You promised," she sobbed as her punches became more of mock slaps. "I thought you could save me..." she cried and leaned her head on the bag."Why couldn't you... I loved you." she sobbed and wiped her face on the bag.

* * *

Oh lookie! Another one of my one-shots! xD 

Okay, I have been wanting to write a fic to the song "Savin' Me" by Nickelback (which I don't own) but I had NO idea what to write! so I was just typing out somthing while listening to the song and the song just kinda morpted into the fic a little bit. I didn't put the lyrics in becuase I am going to get in trouble for all my song fics as it is xD

Yeah, its short, only about 767 words (about one page worth) so sorry about that.

**_Thank you for reading and Please Read and Review!  
_**


End file.
